


Une question de temps

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [19]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.





	

Bientôt.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu’elle serait capable de relever le défi dans les temps impartis mais elle n’avait plus vraiment le temps maintenant alors elle multipliait les cercles, partout. Elle partageait donc son temps entre l’école, qu’elle aurait séché si elle avait su comment faire sans que sa famille ne s’en aperçoive, et les cercles qu’elle dessinait.

Sans eux, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation mais ils étaient aussi le seul moyen à sa disposition pour gagner ce défi… ou trouver quelqu’un qui l’aiderait à le remporter.


End file.
